


Unfit Protector

by Cevelt2117



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, non-traditional angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevelt2117/pseuds/Cevelt2117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is one of the select people who have the power over holly spirit, a fire like ability that allows him to defeat angels who are out for the pure souls that are located in the town of Trost. Foreshadowing dreams tell him of each event of an angel attack and its up to him to prevent their deaths. Trying to live as a normal 25 year old is pretty hard is this large town while having these powers, especially since he still has to deal with the every day. His parents finally cutting him out of the plan he needs to work even more to pay his rent and splitting this rent with someone else seems like the right thing to do. Besides his apartment is pretty large and having someone share his space would be a good change of pace for the young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a typical day at the work place.

 The pale moon’s reflection shown itself on the surface of the water, the city scape was off in the distance, and the yellow light reflected off of the clouds, buildings, and the one other person that was close to me, closer to the edge, sitting on the brick fence that separated him from the fall to the rocks below. This person had tears in their brown eyes that seemed so kind and genuine, that the expression didn’t belong to someone who would willingly bring themselves to destroy their own soul. What stood out the most on the person, whom seemed to be around the same age as myself, was the freckles that dotted his cheeks. Besides that his jaw was square and his shoulders were trembling. My gaze moved to his eyes that seemed to be asking for help, my help, but my body wouldn’t dare move. Worst of all it didn’t seem that he didn’t want this to happen to himself, he wouldn’t want this for himself, the action he was going to perform is the work by an angel. Its stitched up lips did not stop the cackling that filled the air between them, at least till the dream came to an end.

 Waking up from these types of foreshadowing dreams is the worst part. All the emotions within the dream kick off my Sympathetic nervous system. Fear, recognition, weakness, and powerlessness push my body to shake with terror underneath the sheets of my old mattress. Heavy breathing usually helps, as does not leaving the bed. But this one seems a bit different, much more violent in nature. Of course they are always that way, what comes from this dream isn’t something I would like to even share with others, not that they would believe a word of this. But the feeling of recognition, something in this dream reminds me of someone, or at the very least something….It must be the guy that showed up in the dream. But it’s almost like a strike of déjà vu.

Regardless of that, this dream means that tonight, in the outskirts of the town I would face one of humanities strangest enemies that are seen in the most positive light imaginable to the general public; Angels. Some of them are just bad apples, stealing the most precious souls right before they finish up their last cycle and go to heaven…well more like eating them.  From my understanding of it souls are constantly are reborn into human bodies, depending how they act they move up or down the ladder. Once you get to the bottom the Angels devour the part of the soul that holds the person’s consciousness and that soul moves to the plants and animals of the world, in a constant state of rebirth to never return back to heaven. As for those at the top…when their time is done, the angels escort them to the heavens where they party or do whatever they do in the afterlife.  You move down the ladder when, during your life time, the bad things you do outweigh the good, going up is the opposite. But suicides break the system and makes you fall straight off, regardless of how high up you are. And this is what Angels are doing with the pure of heart, apparently one of them started doing this because those souls taste the best or whatever. Now god can’t stop those angels from going down cause then those souls could get caught by Lucifer and I don’t know what he does with them.

So he sends a select few of his souls that are already in heaven down to earth in order to protect those pure hearts, and we are given a few neat powers. The foreshadowing dreams are one of them, just so that we can help prevent the angel form doing what it wants.  That gave me, not really sure about anyone else, the power to control these really awesome blue fire. Supposed to be based off of the tongues of fire that happened during Pentecost or something like that. It sort of works like fire bending or something…at least that’s how I’m using it. Depending on the angel rank the fire should vaporize their physical body so that they can only bugger off. Angels have a nasty power to influence people that they come in contact with, and many started to use that power to consume the good souls…from one angel they said that their souls are the tasty and after all the rotten souls the clean and pure once clean their palette before they have more rotten ones. Maybe they just want quality food or something…but they are not exactly human. The final thing that was given to me was a stronger body and faster recovery time, just so the job is a bit more convenient for me since I get to return to the real world faster.

Feeling a bit calmer then I was before I started to move off of my bed, the cold wooden floor was uncomfortable but at the very least bearable. Quickly I moved to the bathroom, standing in front of the small mirror that was over the sink. Letting a few moments pass before I start to wash my face, knowing very well what happens each time the dreams happen, only vaguely registering a blue glow reflecting of the white sink. “ _Now you do know what this means right?” Yeah yeah…tonight I’m supposed to head over to the cliff that overlooks the town in order to stop someone from making the plunge. “Good.”_

Right after the reply the glow suddenly vanished, leaving me to stare at myself. That voice was actually the soul communicating with me, he is just making sure that I am doing my job. Apparently I am the consciousness that manifested into this body while he is the original soul. I am just a product of the cycles and act on my own accord but he is sort of like the original Jean Kirschtein, even when that isn’t his actual name and I don’t think I will ever know it. In the mirror I see a man that has sandy blond hair at on top, and visibly darker on the sides that had been buzzed down to reveal my ears. My eyes are hazel in colour, but at the moment seem much duller because of the lack of comfortable sleep. Many people have told me I had sharp features and it does seem that way, but I don’t really know. A light amount of peach fuzz had been forming around the neck and chin area but I’m too lazy to deal with it just yet. After ruffling my hair I head out of the bathroom and head towards my laptop.

Just checking if this guy had replied to a message I send to skype the night before, this guy was the one person who agreed to the terms of the flat arrangement. Since I had an extra room and the bill was pretty intimidating for just one person I thought it would be a good idea to split it with someone else. A few people had actually contacted me before but quickly declined. But after a while one guy was alright with it and we agreed to meet up this afternoon, after my shift. What I know about the guy is that his name is Marco Bodt, and just by the way he replies he seems rather kind and not afraid to ask questions, but his skype name was kind of weird. His name is SacrafitialBodt…sounds pretty damn morbid to me. But whatever He seems like a nice guy so I’m sure things are going to be just find between the two of us.

After leaving a message about our time to be cut short, but it would give him time to settle in, I quickly put on a simple outfit just before heading off to the bakery I work at. This bakery, Bakery Bozado…a pretty original name right? Well anyway, it’s the best one in the city of Trost and is run by a couple, Petra and Oluo Bozado. I been working with full time after collage and been enjoying every moment of it. Those two are very kind, and Petra is what I imagine to be the ideal wife, almost all of the products are made by her and she even taught me how to make them. Then Oluo is a pretty chill boss, but has a habit of acting a bit cold when it’s not his character at all. Apparently he is impersonating on of his friends, or at least from what Petra has told me when her husband isn’t in ear shot. And my co-worker, Armin Alert is a real nice kid…even if his best friend is annoying as all hell. I just don’t really know why but every time we see each other I get so annoyed even when I know I shouldn’t, they are 17 for god sakes. As the 25 year old I shouldn’t be so annoyed at someone eight fucking years younger than me, But Armin helps prevent this problem in his own special way. I’m grateful for Armin, because at least four occasions happened where Eren was going to attack me and I would be reaching for a fucking baguette to protect myself. And from what I could tell he also had a younger sister, looks like she is adopted but she is pretty darn cute. She comes to the bakery often with her brother and keeps the head strong idiot in line. She is around 14 I think, and enjoys the Orange Almond Biscotti with black tea and Eren usually orders a Pear tart and a Latte. The Bakery itself is rather simple, white tile floor and light red trimming. The five booths had a red cotton fabric covering while the glass tables had a white border while the counter space allowed for four people to sit comfortably.  The store itself is a two story building where the second and third floor is their home. Apparently Oluo’s parents built the establishment and passed it down to their son.

Once I entered the back room I saw Oluo grabbing on of the large flour bags, most likely moving it to the kitchen area for easy access. Approaching him I lightly tapped his shoulder, “Hey, need any help with that?” apparently I scared him a bit because he jumped and bit his tongue.

Turning to me he shot a glare and then gestured to the bag, “After you put on your apron move this to the kitchen and help Petra out with the baking and I will not acknowledge the fact that you where late.” He mumbled, covering his mouth.

I gave a quick nod, “Alright, thanks.” I headed over and grabbed my apron before lifting the heavy flour sack over to the kitchen and called out, “Hey Petra.” While I managed push open the door, replacing the old bag of flour with the new one.

Petra stood in front of the counter top, shaping some dough that looks like it was going to be made into some sort of pastry. Turning to me she smiled, “Hey Jean...I was expecting Oluo to bring me that flour…” She mumbled the last part, her eyebrows slightly knotting together. I just acted out biting my tongue and she looked relieved, “Well you could man the front, I’m a bit tired after dealing with most of the morning rush and not being able to bake some new products for the lunch round.”

I gave her a quick nod, “Ah yeah, sorry about that…Had one of those dreams again and well didn’t think the recovery time would take as long as it did.” I said slowly, moving over to the cash register. 

These two are the only ones that actually the only ones who know about them, in fact it was kind of weird when they found out. They just looked at me and knew, they asked if I had one of the holly gifts or whatever it’s called. So they do know my situation and don’t really deduct my pay because of it, and I am eternally grateful to the both of them. For them I go out of my way to keep myself in line even with the most temperamental of costumers. But todays work day was pretty slow, at least till the clock struck 11. Before then I grabbed a few of the fresh baked goods and set everything out in the display, everything was out and ready just before the trickle costumers arrived on their lunch break. And that is usually when I fall into the swing of things and quickly make the drinks and cut the bread if need be, at some point Petra came and helped out and so did Oluo. For the next four hours the three of us weaved between each other to keep the line at a respectable length, but I would be consistently cleaning tables when they became open, whipping off all the crumbs and drink spills that landed on their glass surface. Even during the rush Oluo insists that the store must be clean, of course seeing as he is the boss his order is absolute. But weaving between costumers is one of the worst things to do, at least there are less kids, but when there are kids they are just tinny little things that get in the way all the time.  

Armin disappeared into the back, but came to the counter quickly enough. Patting his shoulder I disappeared to the back room, sitting down in the supply room for a while. Pulling out my phone I checked the skype messages I had and the message I got form Sacrafitial-Bodt was a bit odd. “Sorry but I don’t t1hink I’l3l b2e making it today…might need to cancel our arrangement. Sorry for the trouble. 4p” I shrugged off the message and returned to working, my work day wouldn’t end till later anyway today since I came in late. The next few hours past with small conversations with Armin, serving customers and cleaning up the restaurant. Mikasa and Eren stayed at the restaurant doing their homework and asking Armin stupid questions, well more like Eren was asking all the stupid questions. However Mikasa was working quietly on her work, only really asking for water or a small snack. When the two of us are working Petra and Olou usually trust us at the front and work at making the next batch of products for the next day. Ever since Armin started working here that was the type of system that developed. He does help to keep things in order, well at least me in order. Soon it was time to close the shop, doing the last bit of cleaning I returned my apron to the hook and headed out. 

As I started to leave my gaze moved to the sky, the sun started to set while I weaved between the people heading back to their apartments or going to dinner, my curiosity got the best of me and pulled out my phone to check that message again. Reading it over I wondered what the numbers mean, 1-4….what does this even….maybe in order right? 1H, 2E, 3L, 4P….The hell? Oh…wait…wait…okay…help got it. Okay so Marco needs my help but with what? That was a weird cryptic thing to happen…no for the love of… my gaze moved to the hill side that overlooked the city. That has to be the location that it happens at, I do have the power to help. Alright Marco, my roommate to be, I am coming for you. Walking to the high cliff takes about 20 minutes, and by what the dream showed me I have that much time till the mood is just right. Just let me get there on time…and it wasn’t helping that each time I past a window a blue light past along with a voice screaming at me to hurry up. My soul should just be fucking happy that I figured this out on my own, even when I was alright going to go in the first place but now I seriously need to save this guy. The reason is probably really selfish since all I want to do is meet him, I’m not going to lie when I say that I been wanting to meet him since that time we accidently video chatted on skype.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pentecost- the day that the Apostles received the holly spirit that looked to be tongues of fire that allowed them to speak to anyone, no matter their native tongue.)  
> //First try at fic writing so I'm sorry if its really bad...the rating may change depending of what I feel like...


	2. Just Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes to save Marco. not much else... yeah... I suck at summaries btw

My thoughts started to shift to that wonderful skype call but the blue glow along with the guy’s voice started to block out my thoughts _“Don’t think about that right now, you need to protect that guy!” I know, got it, don’t worry._ Besides Marco told me to forget about it so I am trying to, for his sake of course, but now is really not the time to bring up that wonderful memory. Seriously, this fucking cliff just had to be on the very edge of town and high up. The spot had been a place where many groups of teenagers would go to do cliff diving. Since the water is actually pretty deep and void of sharp rocks the police, after investigating the area for worried parents, figured that it would be alright as long as the person can swim and is over the age of fifteen. There was also a small brick wall made that was tall enough to prevent small children from climbing up and over as well as a nice sitting area for people to chill out on.

My calves started to burn with each move up to the top, my time was running out and this guy was going to be saved. The trees where acting as a natural obstacles while I followed the path that was carved by those who came to the top before. This was actually a great spot and I would come up here all the time when it was off season just to be alone, it was just a great place to think at.  Doing suicide there of all things…would destroy a certain place many people in this town love, hell even tourist go there cause they heard that it was an amazing cliff diving area. If anything this Angel doesn’t just want to effect the life of one person or his family, no he is also targeting the whole damn fucking town. This Angel knows what he is doing…killing more than just one bird, he is going to cause a large domino effect.

So from the few Angel related attacks that I had stopped before were usually hanging or a shot to the head, if the person already had a gun to begin with. Most of these usually effected the person’s friends and family mostly, but something like jumping off a cliff… not only effects those people but also those in the town.  Having a location that is known as a suicide spot, even if it’s just one, sharply decreases the amount of tourist to the area.  Then the teenagers will be told to never come up there and the area could be fenced off, so many memories that people will never get to see ever again. Causing sadness to many people of this one town, and this may not cause them to do suicide, but it could increases the amount of sadness can lead to negative actions that cause the person to fall down the ladder, closer to the bottom. This angel knows what he is doing, manipulating people like a heard of sheep just to feed the rest of the population of angels. I need to fucking stop this with all of my power, I am not letting this guy win. 

I slow down once I notice that I’m getting closer to the spot, the moon is practically in the same position. The yellow glow already reflecting over the buildings, and Marco. The poor guy is crying, and from what I can tell a white fog is all over him, the angel’s physical form. The bastard’s voice fills my head with a deep laugh, He is fucking mocking me. And was moving Marco over the brick wall on to the 5 foot ledge that leads to the fall. There was no real point into talking with the angel, although his voice was annoying as hell in my head, instead I focused on its prey, Marco. “Alright…you don’t want this do you Marco?” I say calmly, moving closer, knowing fully well that when an angel takes over someone’s body they can move them fairly quickly.

“Jean? ...I...I don’t…Please help me…” damn…his voice is shaky, his body was shaking, and he was trying to override the angels control with just will power alone.  Strong guy, I would have to give him that, it’s pretty hard to slow down an angels control that much. I focus my power into my left hand, letting a spark form then a small fire, I kept my eyes on the fog, he was seriously on top of Marco. I am just really grateful that this power doesn't effect humans.

“Alright…Marco…I need to ask you to trust me, and keep your concentration up alright? Slowdown whoever is controlling you no matter what I do for the next few seconds alright?” I keep my voice steady, putting my right hand up looking as if I was unarmed. “Just…or if you can close your eyes, I don’t want to shock you or anything….” Alright, I slide a bit closer, the laughing really just making me annoyed as shit. Like seriously, this angel dude doesn't know who he is messing with.

Marco was nearing the edge by this point and I had made it over the brick wall, he actually didn't reply but instead had closed his eyes a while ago. And the stupid feathered guy is still all over Marco… at least that makes my job a lot fucking easier. Moving closer to Marco I quickly fling the fireball, that was in my hand, at the creatures head.  Then I quickly formed another, launching one at the things chest, by this point he has already moved away from Marco. But the guy started to fall backwards like a fucking rag doll, then the stupid white fog moved back onto the guy, I am seriously wondering why this guy really wants to get the soul right when he dies… He is just making fun of me. Could he also stop laughing? Marco probably can hear it too… this is the worst. 

Taking the split second decision I Jump forward grabbing at Marco’s long sleeve blue shirt and cover the both of us in blue flames, “Don’t worry…” I mumble out, feeling the flames lick at my skin, “This won’t hurt either of us…and most people won’t notice what’s actually going on… Now we are going to hit the water…” I hope he closed his eyes and held his breath cause in a millisecond… well my back was the first thing to make contact with the water, the sting and the loud splash took over my senses for a few moments. Keeping still I let the air bubbles move up, watching them forming a sight similar to the night sky was a bit calming. Gazing at Marco’s face…god damn it…he fell asleep or at least is unconscious. For a few moments I plug his nose, at least trying to get him to wake up, or at least to stop breathing, while doing that I swim upwards trying to resurface.

Both of us gasp for breathe once at the surface, I look at Marco and give him a soft smile, “You okay?” I ask while moving him onto my back, “hold…on alright?” I ask while slowly swimming into a diagonal path towards the shore. Marco was coughing quite a bit as I got closer, but regardless I got the both of us to the shore, and this is the moment I realized that Marco was a bit taller than me. Alright this did irk me just a little bit, but the guy was also shaking a bit… I forgot that the water was pretty cold at this time of year.

“Marco… come one, we should probably head to my apartment…its late and I can lend you some clothing alright? Unless your place is close.” I mumble as I walked back down the path. Looking back at him Marco looked a bit shell shocked, and tired, really tired.

“Jean? Um…could we pick up my stuff from my motel? I…um… am ready to move into your… apartment…” His voice was a bit horse, was he crying loudly or something? Or is he sick… oh god please don’t be sick.

“Your stuff? Oh yeah… you have everything already?” Guess that is alright, we were planning to do this already anyway, “Yeah cool, how much stuff do you have anyway? Do we need to make double trips? We could get a cab if we dried…” I paused a bit when I noticed Marco’s face, he looked very confused… alright and maybe a bit shocked, “um…Marco? You alright?” The look on his face was a bit weird, at this point we had left the trail and moved to the motel, which was a bit farther away but close enough to make the walk.

“W… What was happening to me? You know…right?” I took a side glance at Marco, he looked so scared. I felt bad really, he was so close to going up…and then something just wanted him for food… These angels really only see us as something to be taken care of and feed in order to be herded to our own death.

Hiding my glare by looking away I make a quick reply, “Yeah… I know but we shouldn’t talk about that right now… it takes a long time and being in public wouldn’t be such a great idea… and you would probably think I’m insane…” instead of facing Marco I just continued moving forward, knowing the general location of the motel.

I didn’t think that Marco would actually accept that answer, but I guess he did. There was a strange silence, but after a while he replied, “A while ago my place got ransacked so I don’t have a lot of stuff… I got a few of my separable clothing and at least still have all the money to my name.” oh well shit… Good job Jean, he has been having a negative strike for a while. And now I am so not helping, he is probably just scared cause of what had happened. “I have two suit cases….that’s all…”

“Alright…” turning towards him I looked to his pockets, “You still have your keys right?” Reaching into my own pockets I was glad I still had my own keys and wallet. Marco had a worried expression as he dug into his own pockets, but he had a small smile when he pulled out a motel key. “Ah good… cause we wouldn’t have been able to get back your keys if you lost them in the water…” oh god… Marco no… I turned away from him when his expression was changing quickly to fear.

“I’m glad I didn’t bring my phone….” Marco mumbled, his voice fairly soft. And now it was time for me to freak out a little, digging into my pockets. “Jean… Don’t tell me…” I blinked, at least trying to remember if I had my phone or not. I could have left it on Petra’s coffee table…again… those two are already used to my tomfoolery when it comes to leaving my phone at the work place.

“Um… I might have just left it at my work place, anyway we are almost there…” I mumbled looking over at the motel, “I might have to borrow some clothes…..” Seriously wet jeans are the hardest things to move in ever, but he is safe after all. That is something that I am glad for honestly, so many things could have gone wrong that’s for sure.

“Yeah…and this way….” Marco pointed over to the then second door on the first floor, “I’ll get you a change of clothing….” I gave him a small smile and nodded, going into the room I noticed that the time was still a reasonable hour, at least in Olou standards.

Grabbing the phone I dialed up their home phone, knowing that my phone might actually be dead already, and waited for dial tone. “We ar-“

“Hey Olou? It’s me, Jean, I left my phone on the dining room table… right?”

And low and behold he suddenly goes into his annoyed voice, “Yes, Petra decided to charge your phone for you. Come get it tomorrow alright?”

“Thank you sir, oh and are you still looking for another employee?”

“Yeah, have someone in mind?” Olou sounded pretty happy at that, we had been looking for someone but no one really wants to work here, it’s pretty weird. 

“Yep, my new roommate, I’ll bring him by tomorrow.” I was smiling a bit, this would help with getting to know each other and he just seems real nice regardless. And just like that the guy hangs up, he never says bye and I am always left awkwardly holding the phone for a few moments. And Marco was looking at me weirdly while holding an outfit to me. “Ah…thanks…”

“I should say that to you…” his voice was so quiet, he still must be really scared. Stop making me feel bad Marco… It is not a good time for that right now…

“No worries…I’m used to it….” I reply while I enter the bathroom.

Now I didn’t realize the height difference we had, would be that bad of a problem. But it was, and I’m also a real scrawny kid, so that plus the few inches he had over me made me look like a small child in these cloths. The sweats bundled up at my ankles and the jacket was just a size too big, and I know he didn’t do this on purpose or anything but he was laughing when I stepped out. But that was a nice laugh, at least he didn’t laugh while we headed back to my apartment with his stuff… but he was giggling the whole damn time, and he just sounds adorable, my ears burned during the whole walk to room 347.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks, yes, very sorry  
> 


End file.
